


ICE

by imissmcr



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Gerard Way, Christmas Smut, Ice, Ice Play, M/M, Pure Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Frank Iero, this was for harmony I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY, this was originally a joke but it keeps getting kudos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imissmcr/pseuds/imissmcr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas Eve smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	ICE

Gerard and Frank stumbled into the hotel room, hanging onto one another to keep themselves from falling down with laughter. "D-did you see him?" Frank howled.  
"Of course I did, fucker," snorted Gerard, and gave him a small punch on the arm. "Otherwise I wouldn't be laughing, dumb-ass."  
"Whatever, asshole," he chuckled, and pecked a kiss on Gerard's lips. They fell onto the considerable bed, Gerard's arm resting on Frank, and their laughter slowly died off. Catching their breath, they sighed at the same time. They were greeted by the hum of the hotel mini-fridge and the soft sound of other people in their rooms. Neither of them spoke, just lying on the bed.  
"I can't believe it's almost Christmas," Frank broke the silence. "Just two more days."  
"I know," sighed Gerard, and then he paused. "It's madness, isn't it?"  
"What is?"  
"The whole Christmas concept. People go crazy and spend all of their hard-earned money on others. Then they put up decorations all over the place to try and feel happy, when it's all just a regular day."  
"But it gives people a reason to have fun," Frank debated. "And people can do lots of things, like give gifts to others and visit family."  
"But we can do that any other day," Gerard declared. "We can give gifts to others all through the year, and see our relatives whenever we have the desire to. But for some particular reason, we pick that day. And it's not just because of religion. Lots of non-religious people still celebrate it…but why?"  
"Maybe you should just stop thinking about it, you Grinch," Frank gave him a playful push, and Gerard grinned.  
"You're right," he responded, "but I still prefer Halloween much more." He gently took Frank's hand and softly placed kisses on his knuckles, where the word "Halloween" was inked. Frank removed his hands from Gerard's grip and cupped his round face. Frank leaned in and placed his lips on the other man's, slowly and passionately. He slightly opened his mouth, his tongue tracing Gerard's lips. Gerard pulled Frank's hair, leaning in, and Frank moaned into the kiss. Gerard made his way into Frank's lap, and placed his hands on the other's waist, their lips never leaving the other's. A small moan escaped Frank's lips again, and he pushed into the weight of Gerard. Gerard pulled away to readjust himself for a short second, and then his lips crashed into Frank's once again. Their tongues met and slid against each other, their mouths breathing hot and passionately. Gerard ground his hips against Frank's seductively as his fingers left Frank's sides and tangled in his brown matted hair. Frank took his hands off Gerard's back and slowly started to slide them under the front of his shirt. He slowly ran them up and down the other man's front before approaching his hard nipples. He rubbed at them, and Gerard let out a loud moan. Frank chuckled at his reaction, and teased him with his touch a few times before pulling off Gerard's shirt.  
Before removing his own shirt, Gerard objected with a "Wait." Frank wrinkled his brow in confusion before Gerard explained. "It's really cold." Frank let out a laugh and then gave Gerard a small peck on the lips. He understood where Gerard was coming from, though. It was particularly cold; snow was falling down outside their hotel room, and the worthless heater was broken.  
"Here, get under the covers." Frank delicately helped Gerard get off his lap and under the soft ivory sheets. He then pulled the sheets over Gerard and whispered to him, "I'll be back" before kissing him on the forehead. Frank got up from the bed and walked a few steps over to a desk next to the hotel television. On the desk sat a pen and pad of notepaper, a lamp, and a bucket of ice. Frank picked up the ice bucket and walked back to the bed. He then placed the bucket on the bedside table. He looked back at Gerard, who had been watching him the whole time, and kissed him once again. Frank moved from his awkward position of leaning on the bed and got on top of Gerard. There was a layer of blankets between them, but they continued with their action, barely noticing. Frank pulled off his shirt, Gerard not stopping him this time, and placed kisses down Gerard's neck, making him moan. The sheets between them started becoming obvious, so Frank pulled it down to break the barrier. Frank's hand went down to Gerard's waist and started undoing his belt. Gerard helped him, getting it off and fumbling to pop the button of his pants. He slid down his skin-tight jeans, leaving them at his ankles for him to carelessly kick off. Frank then took off his own jeans, leaving both of them in their boxers. Frank soon realized why he had brought over the ice bucket, and slowly pulled away from Gerard's grip. His attention turned to the bucket of ice on the bedside table, and he moved to pull it onto the bed next to the two of them.  
"Why do you have that?" Gerard asked, propping himself on his elbows.  
"You'll see," Frank smiled, and took off the lid of the bucket. Some of the ice was melted, but there were still lots of small cubes. Frank put his hand in and pulled out a cube. He then gingerly placed it on Gerard's stomach for about a second. Gerard automatically reacted.  
"Fuck! Frank, why are you doing that? I'm so fucking cold."  
"Exactly," Frank responded. "You're cold but your body will warm up to react to the ice. It'll make you feel better."  
Gerard groaned. "I don't believe any of the shit that came out of your mouth, but I'm too turned on to argue." Frank took the ice cube once again and put it on Gerard's bare chest before sliding it up and down, leaving a wet trail behind where it had been. Gerard had goose bumps from where the ice had been, but he didn't protest. Sliding the ice with two fingers across Gerard's skin, Frank slowly started to make a circle around his nipple. Gerard continued to be silent, his eyes closed but his mouth slightly open. Frank gave him a kiss and slid the ice cube onto the other man's nipple.  
"Shit!" Gerard whispered harshly. "It's COLD, man! Are you trying to kill me?" Frank smiled at his remark, but Gerard looked up at him with a serious expression.  
"Does it at least feel good?" Frank asked. He pulled the melting ice cube away as it dripped down onto Gerard's chest. He then dropped it into the bucket.  
"Well, yeah. I guess." Gerard scrunched up his face. "Hell, it's fine. Go on." Frank nodded to his words, and then pulled another cube out from next to him. He slid it around Gerard's other nipple, and traced his goosebumps with his fingers. Gerard moaned at his touch, and Frank slid the ice cube onto his nipple. Gerard bucked his hips into Frank. Frank pulled away the ice cube and leaned down. His tongue traced where the ice had been, licking the wet remnants. Gerard's eyes slightly rolled back as Frank's tongue swept over his cold skin. Gerard grabbed at his own boxers and pulled them off, exposing his hard cock. Frank licked down to Gerard's navel, but never went lower, teasing him with his tongue. Gerard pulled at the other's boxers to get them off. Gerard brought Frank up to his level, desperately kissing him. Gerard's nails dug into Frank's back, clutching him for more. Frank brought his lips down to the other's neck, where he began to suck the skin. Gerard moaned and his nails dug deeper as he begged for more. He reached down to the other man's arse and grasped part of it in his hand, making Frank let out an urgent yelp of delight. He slowly made his way to Gerard's hole, and then slid a finger in.  
"Wait–" Gerard gasped in between moans. Frank pulled his finger out as Gerard began to speak. "Frank, get the ice."  
"Why?"  
"Please. It'll feel good. Just do it."  
Frank reluctantly reached over to the ice bucket. "What do you want me to do with it?" he questioned.  
"Just do what you were doing," Gerard said, "but with the ice." His eyes lit up as he said that.  
"Fuck, Gerard! You're insane! I'm not doing that to you."  
"Please," Gerard begged. "It'll feel so good. Please do it for me." Frank sighed at the other's remark, and cautiously reached for the bucket. He pulled out a cube of ice and looked down at it thoughtfully.  
"You're insane," sighed Frank. "Are you sure?"  
"Positive."  
Another sigh escaped Frank's lips, and he began to move back to Gerard's arse. He delicately traced over it with the ice cube, making Gerard moan. Frank then pushed the ice in. Gerard bit his lip. It was so cold it burned. Tears formed in his eyes, but he quickly batted them away. "You okay?" Frank asked.  
"Yes," Gerard gasped for air. It hurt like hell, but he was somehow getting pleasure from it. He nodded to reassure Frank again, and Frank put his finger in him. His finger was warm compared to the freezing ice, and Gerard let out a moan. Now THAT was good. Frank added a second finger and brushed his prostate, Gerard letting out a loud groan. Frank pushed in and out of him with his fingers while the ice remained up Gerard, slowly beginning to melt. Frank stopped for a moment and Gerard let out a frustrated sigh, but soon became less agitated when he realized what he was reaching for. Frank brought another piece of ice and Gerard grinned. He pushed it in Gerard again, and he let out a yelp. Gerard could feel his cock throbbing and knew he was about to come. He reached for his cock and began to finish himself off. He came in his hand with a loud groan, and turned to face Frank, meeting the other man's eyes.  
Gerard realized Frank still hadn't came from the lack of touch his dick was getting, so his hand reached for it. He began to pump him, and after a few strokes he came, yelling Gerard's name.  
Frank sighed and smiled. "What the hell did we just do, Gerard?"  
"I don't know," Gerard grinned. "But it was great."  
"Isn't your arse cold?"  
"It's melting," Gerard awkwardly chuckled. Another idea came to Frank. He went down to Gerard's butt and slowly stuck his tongue in. His tongue met the cold water and he began to lap up the melted ice. Gerard bit down on his lip until it was bloody, trying not to scream from pleasure. Frank went back up and kissed him.  
"Merry Christmas, Gerard."  
"Merry Christmas, Frank."


End file.
